


Marimen Carmen Shorts

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marimen Carmen Shorts [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by Edgar and Ellen shorts.





	1. Chapter 1

Guys guess what I'm making Marimen Carmen shorts.

I was watching Edgar and Ellen shorts when I was little.

I warned you this may contain macabre humor hope you enjoy it.

Nickelodeon and Fulanita Production Presents

Carmen was putting the skull curtains on the window until she saws Marimen putting the pink bow curtains on the window.

Carmen's jaw dropped

Marimen nervously laughing

Carmen facepalmed

Nickelodeon Marimen Carmen

Marimen and Carmen wave their hands.


	2. Carmen's Bad Day

Carmen was changing Gabi's diaper.

Carmen's face turned green

Carmen fainted

Carmen was taking out the trash but she saws the trash bags full.

Carmen facepalmed

Carmen was fixing a shirt.

Carmen was doing laundry

Carmen was solving a math problem.

Carmen was reading books.

Carmen opened the door and falls on her bed.

Marimen sighed in relief until she stepped on a old doll.

Carmen's eyes opened which was followed by a glass breaking.

Marimen said "Uh-oh?"


	3. Don't wake Carmen up

Carmen yawned "I'm feel exhausted"

Carmen fell asleep.

However Marimen puts a box on Carmen's bed.

Marimen walked out of Carmen's room.

Marimen hears a soft meow

It was a black kitten

Marimen facepalmed

Transition

Marimen was trying to wake Carmen up but got attacked by bats.

Transition

Carmen was sleeping and Marimen slither into her room

Marimen was about to scare Carmen but a aztec serpent with wings scare her.

Marimen run away screaming.

The End


	4. Marimen or Treat

Marimen and Carmen saws the kids trick or treating.

Transition

Marimen and Carmen began to trick or treat until they walked to a house.

Gabi walked to Marimen and Carmen.

Gabi babbled

Carmen knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

Marimen and Carmen said "Truco o Trato"

A woman gives Gabi candy.

Marimen and Carmen facepalmed

Gabi babbles

Gabi laughed

The End


	5. Let them eat cake

A woman was singing a song as she was putting frosting on cake.

Suddenly Carmen replace the candles with ghostly bombs.

Marimen and Carmen walked into a room.

A teenage girl was dancing with her boyfriend as the crowd cheers.

"Happy Birthday!"

But when A teenage girl blow the candles, the cake exploded.

A teenage girl was now covered in cake.

Marimen and Carmen laughed

Marimen and Carmen high fived.

The End


End file.
